Winter Blizzard
by moonlightwarmth
Summary: Blossom is atacked, saved, asked to stay, and has to cook all for the same person, and you wont belive who she has to thank! Warning: Almost rape, swearing, and alot more... u have been warned...


Discalmier: I dont own the PPG's

2nd one shot! I'll be working on a Buttercup and Butch one! :)

Winter Blizzard BY: ME :) ^_^

**(Blossoms P.O.V.)**

**Here I was, laying on the feilds in front of Townsville, holding hands with my boyfreind/ex-enemy. I smile toward Brick and sigh. "What are you thinking about Bloss." He asks while he wraps his arms around my waist. "I was thinking about the day that blizzard came into town and how you asked me to be your girl." "Ah yes I remeber, it was also the first time you cooked for me." "And your brothers." "We wanna hear how Brick asked you out." We turned to see Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch standing their with courius faces. "Fine, sit down." I said. "YAY!" Bubbles squeled. "This is gonna be good." Butch said while smirking. It all began a year ago 2 weeks before Christmas...**

**~FlashBack~**

**It was a frezzing, cold December night, and I was on my way home from the library, I had no choice but to walk like a normal human cuz if I flew home on the way I would already be a half superhuman popsicle. I loved it when it snowed but hated it when their was a blizzard, I would always have to stay home and not be able to study at the libriry, or go to my favorite book store. I was so caught up in a good book that I lost track of time, it was 4:30 and...it was so unlike me and when I look outside I see clouds so I think its just going to snow but no, a blizzard shows up out of no where and gets me lost in town. I have no clue where I am so I decied to stop and rest in the middle of an alley. I try to hide myself from any "unwanted" people, but I guess I was not hiding well cuz suddenly I hear voices, then a strange man walks in front of me and asks, "Are you lost little girl?" I knew right away not to trust him so I say, "No I'm just...um...just...just waiting for someone." The man looks behind him and screams, "Hey Joe looks like we have a hottie today...hehe I hope your not a virgin...hehe" That moment I new I had to find a way to get away from this guy and his little freind. I decied to tell them who I really am. "My name is Blossom Utonium, and leader of the Powerpuff Girls, if you touch me or hurt me I shall have to arrest you and your freind Joe." All he did was smirk. "We know who you are, but if you tell your sisters we will kill them and you, and you wont get hurt...much." Then he laughed like crazy. Loony much. I push him and run, but by the time I'm almost to the end of the alley someone grabs my ankle and makes me fall on my face. I try to get up but someone has me pinned to the ground, all I could think to do was, try to struggle free and scream for help, "SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE HELP MEEEE, PLEASE JUST HELP MEEE, SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP M-" Someones hand covers my mouth and turns me over. I look up and try to see their face but its too dark to see his face. One of the guys pinn me down while the other gets ready to hurt me. I close my eyes and prepare for my worst nightmare. "Let her go." I imidiatley reconised that voice. My eyes pop open and inside of me hopes that wasnt the person I thought who was. In front of me and angry was the one person who has ever made my skin crawl, Brick Jojo. "I said let her go, if you dont I'm going to have to kill you." "Hear that Joe, this kid thinks that he can beat us up." "Ha! That is the silliest thing I have ever heard! How old are you kid? really?" "I'm 16, and I'm stronger than the both of you conbined." I knew what he could do to thease men so all I could say was, "Brick, get the hell out of here, I can save myself." That was a lie of coures, but who wants to be saved by their worst enemey, espacially when they are a year older than you? "Forget it pinky, I heard you screaming for help, and for what I can see, I'm going to have to save you." One of the guys launch at him, but Brick just tosses him over into the dumpster in less than a miniute. The one on top of me just gets up and runs for his life, I turn and see Brick holding my school bag, when did I drop it anyway? "Here." "Thanks, um...why did you save me?" "I dont know, I've been asking myself that since I got here..." "Well thanks, again, um...so ..." "Hey, um...you should come over to my place and spend the night, the blizzard is getting worse and I dont think you can last anylonger out here in just your school uniform." He was right, I couldent last out here with a longsleeve school shirt/sweater, and a short pink and red skirt, so I just nodded and followed him to his house.**

**When I entered, I was horrified, their was a mess everywere and dirty cloths green and blue, were scattered across the living room. We go up a few stairs, and stop in front of a red door, it had a "Keep Out" skull sign. He lets me in and I was suprised to find it clean and orginized. "Wow..." th at was all I could think. He had a plane red bed, 2 full book cases, a computer, laptop, phone, mini fridge, flat screen, and a great big closet, Wii, and X-box kinect. "Wow, nice room." "Thanks Pinky, I bet yours itsnt half bad." and he gave me his famous grin, when he did all I could do was melt and blush while my heart beat even faster. "Here," He tosses me a pair of seat pants, T-shirt, and a sweater, "wear this. It gets really cold in here." "Thanks, hey um were am I going to sleep?" I looked around to make sure I was right, and I was...their was only 1 bed. "You will sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the floor, but first." He walks to his closet and tosses me a red t-shirt, and black sweatpants. "You can wear theise for the night but...do you want somthing to eat?" "Yea...what do you have?" He shrugs. "I dont really know...you can come down and look if you want." "Okay, I'll change later." I drop the cloths and follow Brick to his kitchen. Supriseingly it was clean and not messy like the living room, before I could ask anything he said, "The pans, and plates are over in the top right cabnet, and the pantry is the the top left lower cabnet, and if you need anymore help just tell me." "So that means I can cook anything I want?" "Yes just make enough for the both of us." He winks at me, then walks out the door leaving me in the kitchen. I look around and decied to make lazzania for dinner, well he did help me so now I'm going to return the favor. (anyway I felt like this part was to be added cuz noone has ever done this, anyhow I felt like she should make lazzania...i like lazzania)**

**2 hours later...**

**The lazzania was almost ready and I was finished cleaning the dinner table so we could eat. I set the table and put 4 plates, forks, cups, and napkins. I didnt know why I didnt just put 2 of everything but I didnt want the lazzania to burn so I left it like that. I took it out and let it cool on the counter but when I did I heard Bricks other 2 brothers enter the house, I knew they would not be happy about me staying here for the night so I decided just to wait and see how things turn out. "HEY BRICK, DID YOU ORDER SOMETHING TO EAT, BECAUSE IT SMELLS FUCKI- HOLY SHIT THEIR IS A POWERPUFF IN OUR HOUSE!" Butch screamed. "AND SHES COOKING IN OUR KITCHEN!" Boomer screamed also. Brick rushed into the kitchen and started arguing with his brothers. "Look I'm letting her stay here for the night until tommorow when the storm is gone, and as a favor she is cooking dinner for us." Well that was only half of the truth... "I would be really greatfull if you did let me stay here for the night." I said as I closed the oven. I turrned and saw that Butch wassent too thriled about this and Boomer was just unsure. "Look I spent 2 hours making this so the least you could do is let me spend the night over and eat the food I made for you guys." Before either of them could say anything Brick made them go upsairs and wash up and go sit at the table and wait for me to serve the food. "Thank you Brick, that was thoughtful of you." He turned and walkied towards me and cuped my face, "Dont mention it Pinky, I was just getting tired of waiting to taste your lazzania. See you at the dinner table." With that he kissed my fore head, and left me without a breath. I quikly hurried and served the food and drinks and started eating.**

**Few min.'s later...**

**"Man that was the best food I have ever eaten in my entire life!" Butch and Boomer said at the same time. "Well Pinky I'm impressed that you can cook so well. When did you start cooking?" Brick asked me. I blushed when he said that. "I started when I was 13 when The Proffesor was sick with a cold and decided to make him chicken soup and a few days later he was better and scince then when I got home early I would cook for everyone in the house. Bubbles is good at sewing, and Buttercup at cleaning, but she just dosent want to clean her room. Hey do you mind if I use the phone to call my sisters and tell them I'm spending the night?" Brick pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to me. "Here use my cell, but only call your sisters." I took it and went to his room upstairs. beeep...beeeep...bee-click "Hey this is Bubbles, whos this?" "Bubbles its me, Blossom." "OMG! Blossom where have you been! We have been worried sick! Are you alright? Where are you? Whos phone is this?" "Calm down Bubbles, take deep breaths and calm down. I'm at Bricks house and-" "WAIT WHAT! YOUR AT THE ROWDYRUFFS HOUES! BLOSSOM WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ITS SURLY A TRAP!" Buttercup screamed at me."Calm down Buttercup, they can hear you. Wait...am I on speaker?" "Um...no..." "Yea you are. Anyway so what are WE supposed to EAT for dinner?" I sighed. "Buttercup you cant expect me to cook for you 2 everyday. Their is some leftovers left in the fridge, speagaty, and chicken salid, so choose watever you want to eat. I have to go I'll see you tommorow bye." "WAIT WHAT ABOUT-" click- I really needed to clean the kitchen and get to sleep. I trun "AHH!" and find Brick standing their waiting for me. "Dont scare me like that." I hand him his phone and start walking towards the kitchen. "The kitchens already clean, Butch and Boomer cleaned it up and you better use my room to change now cuz they like to sneak in their and mess up my room on purpouse and I dont want them going in their finding you half nakied in my room." "Okay, thanks Brick."**

**I go up the stairs and walk to his room, get the cloths and change, but right when I'm about to put on the T-shirt Brick walks in without knocking. He stops and stares at me, I quickly try to cover myself with the shirt, "Brick dont you ever knock? I mean I know this is your house but still, did you forget that I was changing in here?" I think their was a hint of blush, "I'm...I'm sosssorry Bloss, um..um..I ..um..forgot that you were in here um..um..." I was were he was looking at, and he was looking at my half covered chest. "BRICK STOP STARING AT MY CHEST!" I knew I had to be blushing really hard by now, he also turned redder just by me screaming at him, "I'm sorry I'll go outside and wait until your done changing." Then he slips out and waits outside the door. I finished changing very quickly, just in case one of his other brothers came in. "You can come in Brick." He walks in and is still blushing about what happened a few moments ago..."Hey Brick if you want we could..." He looks up and imidiatly punches the wall right were the door is, mabey I shouldt have screamed at him... "BUTCH BOOMER! IF I FIND YOU LISTNING INTO OUR CONVERSATION EVER AGAIN, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS AND MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" I was suprised the he knew that his brothers were listining to our conversation, and that he knew that they were right their.**

**The two of them come into the room and say, "Man Brick just chill." They say in union. "We werent going to do anything just hear what you and rosie here were talking about." Butch said, then Boomer comes up and says, "Well we were courius since you have a crush on her." Brick blushed a little. "I do not have a crush on Blossom." "Then how come we always hear you say Her name in your sleep?" Boomer said while pointing to me. "It dosent mean that I have a crush on Bloss." Butch runs up behind me and grabs a strand of my hair...then he kisses it...slowly,...& gently... "Then you wont mind if I steal her heart?" "Get your hands off her!" Brick growled at Butch. "HA! See you do have a crush on her!" "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON BLOSSOM!" "Sure you dont." Butch said while he rolled his eyes. "Thats it!" Brick was about to launch taward Butch, but I stopped him. "Brick just leave them. They are jelisouse becouse I'm here instead of Bubbles or Buttercup." Imidiatly Boomer and Butch froze, and started to blush.**

**Brick clamed alot and said, "Now who has a crush on powerpuff." Boomer and Butch sream, "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON A POWERPUFF & YOU STOP SAYING EVERYTHING I'M SAYING. NO YOU! NO YOU! AGH!" With that said they leave the room and slam the door closed. I suddendly start to giggle. Brick turns and looks at me curiusly, "Why are you giggling red? Did we do someing funny?" "No, no, no... Its just that...well...never mind. So I have one question, where are you going to sleep? Their is only one bed, and I'm scared to go to the living room because your brothers might attack me, or something." He walked to the closet and Brought out a pilliow and a black and red blakent and tossed them on the bed. "You of course dont mind if we sleep together in the bed." He leans closer to my face and begin to blush a little..."Or do you?" I couldnt think at all... I was stuned...so all I did was shake my no. He smiles. "Great." Then walks out of the room leaving me all alone. 'Stupid! What were you thinking!' I said inside my head. "Now dont I only have to sleep in Bricks house, I have to sleep with him..." I in deep shock. I decided to get my book and just read for a while... "Wacha reading pinky?" I look up to see brick floating over me... "Nothing." I quickly put up my book and go on the bed and try to sleep...**

**I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I start to blush a little... "Um...um.. Brick..um...what exactly are you doing?" I feel his warm breath on my right ear... though I cant see his face, becuse I have my back to him, I bet he was doing this to annoy me. I turn around and see his red bloody eyes staring at me. "What does it look like I'm doing?" I feel butterflys in my stomach and also feel my cheeks feeling warm... "Um..well...I..I dont know..." I mumbled. I look into his eyes and instead of seeing hatred and anger, I see love and compassion. He leans in a little closer so our noses touch, he mutters, "Bloss I really like you, and I have for a long time, well... um... what I'm trying to say is...will... you...um...go...out...with...me?" After he was done he was blushing really hard. "Well...um...I...I...um...I... I really dont know what to say?" I reply. He tilts his head a little and gets a little closer. 'GOD JUST KISS ME ALREADY!' 'Wait did I just think that no, I cant love him, but he is handsome, smart, brave, cunning, and ...and... simply wonderful.' "Yes." I say aloud. "Yes what?" He asks. "Yes, I will go out with you Brick Jojo." He smiles and kisses me then picks me up and swings me around in the air. We break away so we can breath and we both smile at each other. We lay down on his bed, his hands around my waist and we both go to sleep.**

**~End of Flashback~**

**"And you all know what happened next." I said smiling. "Of course we do." said Buttercup & Butch in union. "The professor, Bubbles and I went to go get you and bring you back home, but we had accedenlty inturupted your precious 'beauty sleep' and kicked out of the room, took 2 hours to convince her to leave" Said Buttercup. "Yea, but while you were talking to Brick the rest of us were talking and trying to get along." said Boomer while getting closer to Bubbles. "Well mainly Buttercup and Butch." Bubbles says. "HEY all I was saying is that Butch SUCKS at video games." Butch then kisses her, "But I'm very good at getting what I want, and I got you." Buttercup smiles at this and kisses Butch. Butch then grabs Buttercups butt and we hear her moan. "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Boomer and Brick shout at them. Me and Bubbles just giggle, "Buttercup sure has changed alot since that day has she not?" They stop and stare at us, "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well you are alot happier with butch around, but you also are alot more competitive." Bubbles answered. Just then my cell phone rang, "Hello this is Blossom speaking, yes we will be their right away professor, okay bye." "What did the professor want?" Bubbles asked. "He wants us to come home now, ALL of us. That also means YOU Buttercup." I told her as I said goodbye to Brick. "Awww. Fine, bye Butch, see you tommorow at school." She kisses him goodbye and we leave for home. Now I just cant WAIT for monday to get here, so I can be with Brick again.**

You Like it? R&R! Please and thank you!

Brick: also she does not own the powerpuff girls nor the Rowdyruff Boys.

me: so please dont sue, im very poor, and plus thanks to boarding school i barley have time to update, upload, or even type the chapters on here sorry... :( please forgive me! :(


End file.
